


Tryst

by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko (TensaiTekiKuroneko)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Original Character-centric, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Sex Work, Smitten Jae-ha is life, Smitten Jae-ha is love, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensaiTekiKuroneko/pseuds/Tensai-Teki%20Kuroneko
Summary: Jae-ha visits an old acquaintance for a bit.(Happy birthday, Jae-ha!)
Relationships: Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are up there. It is what it is, and it might get uncomfortable because sex workers in ancient times did not lead rosy lives. Can't stomach it? Leave now for the sake of both of us.  
> Kiseru = something like Gigan's pipe
> 
> Disclaimer: I really love my OC, and only own her. You can think of it as a Reader x Jae-ha thing if you like it that way?

**Tryst**

**_~Tensai-Teki Kuroneko~_ **

“Nee-san, your regular is here,” a young girl said, knocking the door and sliding it open a moment later.

Anya turned to the man in question, his characteristic green bangs framing his face, a blue robe and eyes – indigo, violet or some shade in between. The shadows danced in the room, while the flames struggled to survive under the wind. Two lamps near the windows provided just enough light for them to make out the silhouttes.

“Welcome, master,” she said, her eyes glued to the wooden floor, her head bent to to highlight her eyelashes, the shape of her nose – every moment, calm, practiced and demure. Her hands were collected in her lap. Her cleavage, prominent – but not very much so, was showing through her lose kimono. It was faint enough to be unintentional, but Jae-ha had been here often enough to know that it was calculated.

Everything was calculated when it concerned her.

“Leave us alone till the morning,” Jae-ha said, his voice a little more hesitant than he would have liked.

“Should I get some alcohol?” The girl asked, nervously – eyes glued to the floor she dare not steal a glace at a customer.

"She's new or what?" Jae-ha asked, annoyed. The girl froze.

“Please have a seat, master,” Anya changed the topic, pointing to the heap of cushions in front of her.

Jae-ha stepped in, sparing an irritated glance towards the child.

“I would like to keep our activities private, or will that be a part of the show for this little girl here?” She seemed close to tears, and a part of Jae-ha hated it.

“Leave,” Anya commanded, and the girl nodded. She slid the door close and scurried off.

Jae-ha sprawled on the seat. He bent forward and picked up a kiseru from the table kept in front of him, twisting it between his fingers. The etched design on the piece seemed intricate, but like everything else here, it was just made to seem elegant, while being carved out of the cheapest wood possible.

She took a match and lit it, still silent. He took a puff, lazily, and laid back on a couple of pillows, stretching his legs. The dim lighting falling across her face was perhaps playing tricks on him, but he clearly felt intoxicated.

“You shouldn’t have scared her like that,” Anya told him, her brown eyes narrowing at him with disapproval.

“You are the one who insists on keeping this facade, after all. Or does it only apply to me?” Jae-ha replied in a hushed voice, dumping the contents of the kiseru in a pan and throwing it back on the table. It had barely been used, but it kept up the appearances.

“I am trying my best, master,” She retorted, grinding her teeth at the last word. “And I would have said something, but it is propriety that stops me.”

“Propriety at a brothel? That’s new,” Jae-ha answered in a mocking tone. Anya froze, hearing a couple of muffled footsteps right outside the door. Her tone changed completely.

“There’s no place that needs more delicacy than a brothel. Isn’t that why you are here today?” She was enticing. There was a time it overwhelmed Jae-ha - listening to her controlled timbre, but now that he had seen a different side of her, it felt too inane. She pulled out her hairpin, letting her hair fall down her back, and placed it on the table.

“Indeed, indeed.” Jae-ha picked it up. It had a screw built inside, so it could only be opened once.

“Outside,” she whispered, her eyes still fixated on the door, and not him – and he slid it into his pocket.

“Would you like to play shogi?” She asked him, her voice so polite, so sensual – just like the day he had first visited her. The way she enunciated each word, taking her own sweet time like a saint, but the circumstances couldn't be more different.

“As long as you are stripping, I'm up for anything,” Jae-ha said, smirking. A muffled giggle escaped from behind the closed door.

“Didn’t you like disrobing me yourself?” She inquired, standing up.

“If that’s what my lady wishes,” Jae-ha got up as slowly as he could. He stepped right behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to cup her breasts, but he stopped himself. He put his lips right next to her ear, and whispered. “Will they be here throughout?”

“Suspicious,” Anya replied, tilting her head back just a little to rest her head on his shoulder. She placed his hand right on her sash. He tugged it open. She stood motionless as he took his sweet time to pull down her sleeves – leaving her bare skin exposed to the cold breeze.

“We should skip the games, I suppose - you seem a bit too excited,” he told her, staring at her back. The robe pooled at her feet, and she stepped aside.

“As I should be,” she replied, her lips pursed in a stark contrast to her welcoming tone.

She tugged his belt, sliding her fingers down his crotch. “I will service you.”

“Why don’t you just lie down there and wait for me - I will take your help soon enough - all of it,” he said.

Once he had untied the strings, Jae-ha looked up. He chuckled, looking at her huddled in the blanket. He took off his tunic, leaving himself bare chested.

“Beautiful,” he said, undoing his belt, and slipping his pants off. His leg never surprised her after the first time, and the room was dark enough for him to hide it from any other peeking eyes. He shivered, the cold wind stinging, so he soon joined her, spooning her. He felt her skin of her back sticking to his chest, sticky with sweat. They were warm, and his hand was over hers. They would look like lovers to an outsider - and she slipped out of his arms as soon as she realized it.

"Can I service you now, master?" She asked him, her fingers lingering on his neck.

"Only if you wish."

She sat up, and crawled downwards, deftly taking his cock inside her mouth. She rolled it around. Jae-ha groaned - involuntarily entangling his fingers in her hair.

"You seem frustrated," She told him, sliding her fingers down his length.

"Do your fucking job," he rasped. She pushed his cock further down her throat as deep as she could, making herself gasp out loud.

"If you don't get it," Jae-ha threatened, "I think the girls standing outside can do it right."

A moment or two of silence passed, after which there was a commotion outside the door. The girls talked in hush voices and ran - their quick steps ringing loudly on the wooden floor.

Anya pulled him out, tasting the last of bitter liquid leaking down his cock. "You can force yourself down my throat. That'll be easier for me - I am used to it."

"I didn't know you had such kinks," Jae-ha grinned, weakly. He couldn't bring himself to ask her what she had gone through before, to refer to something like this so casually.

"Try choking yourself next time, then," She replied, her fingers twisting around his cock, tight enough to make him whimper.

"Tell me what you know now," he pleaded - his mind back to the business at hand.

"The king's advisor. That pretty boy," she said, her voice shaking but soft as she took another lick. "He's looking for you all. His underlings think they can hold your mistress hostage to keep you all under control."

Jae-ha could hardly reply, so he laid back.

"But that scar face is against it, saying that thunder beast would interfere, and they had a fight." She continued, finally releasing his cock and sitting upright.

“Madam wonders if I am really providing you the service you pay for,” she whispered to him.

"What happened after that?" Jae-ha asked her, trying to forget how painfully aroused he was.

"You need to sleep with me today," she insisted. "Madam might need proof in the morning - I can't fake it."

Jae-ha nodded, as a frown spread across his face. "Which position would you like?"

"Behind," she answered.

"You are not a romantic person, are you?"

"I've seen enough of what romance leads to in a brothel," she said, kneeling on all fours. Her knees were scraped, and so were her elbows. She winced, feeling the bruise on her knee burn under her weight.

"Not so soon," Jae-ha told her. He tugged her hand hard enough for her to lose her balance, and pulled her into his lap. He dipped his hands between her crotch and stroked her. She grunted, easing herself further into her lap, and spreading her legs apart.

"I haven't heard from them since, but I think the scar face lost. He's the dumb one after all." She could feel his length prodding her back.

"Dumb one?" Jae-ha laughed. He was hardly holding back, but he wanted to prepare her as well. He twisted her clit between his fingers. She moaned, which made him rub her harder. She grasped his hand to stop him.

"He babbled about the coup over one bottle of liquor, and was crying the whole time. The king is surprisingly stupid if he can't see what an ass he has in his barn."

"An ass, hm?" He mumbled, using his other hand to squeeze hers. She mewled.

"Behind, you said?"

She nodded, stumbling out of his grasp. He took her by the arm, and forced her down on the bed - climbing on top of her, pulling her legs apart.

"What?" She asked, angrily.

"I want to be romantic, can't I?"

"Give you men an inch, and you take a mile," she scoffed.

He bent forward for a kiss, but she turned her head.

"That's one thing that customers don't get from me."

"Be nice to me. Maybe I will come and save you from this hellhole one day," he replied, with bitterness lacing his voice.

"Me?" She laughed sourly. "I'll be done with my life long before your mistress comes to the throne."

"Just take the younger ones when you can," she added, after a moment.

"Why not all of you?" He questioned, his breath warm next to her ears.

"Because the rest of the us will have nowhere to go - who'd take us back, anyway? The girls still have a chance," she told him.

He took her hands in his, entangling their fingers. "Can I at least do this?"

She didn't stop him. He adjusted her legs on his back, positioning himself. Being denied a kiss, he let his mouth wander, encircling her breasts, and nibbled her neck instead. He bit hard - leaving bruises on her skin, all around her chest and her nape.

It was for the appearances. At least that is what they both told themselves. He thrust deep inside her, and her slick entrance held no resistance at all, not after his ministrations earlier. She was well prepared, and sucked him in. He settled into a slow rhythm, not wanting to bring himself to the edge.

"I can take you back, you know," Jae-ha said, biting her nipple. "Let me help you out."

"Save us all, or save none," she replied. Her hands slipped out of his and she had wrapped them around his neck - it was not romantic at all, she assured herself.

"But you are risking your life, not them," he said, but his words were strained as he came close to arousal.

"Just because I am the only one reckless enough to believe in your mistress," she said in a harsh tone, feeling his hands wandering around her clit. He stroked it, and felt her thighs digging in his back.

"I am... only helping out..." She muttered, unable to complete the sentence as she moaned loudly. He felt her tighten around him, and thrust with a deep grunt, releasing his seed inside her. She felt her heart beating in her ears as the arousal faded away, and he pulled out. She could feel the warm liquid flowing out of her, and she quickly used her robe to wipe it down.

He got off her and lied down by her side. They remained silent for a few minutes, until Jae-ha felt the haze of orgasm disperse itself, leaving his mind to contemplation.

"I fully expected the palace guards to ambush me on the third or the fourth night, but they didn't," he thought out loud.

"We'd lose a lot of business if we didn't keep secrets," she mumbled. "And why would I do that? My life's over, anyway."

"You say that but you are just twenty five," he replied, spooning her.

"It's an age where you stop believing in princes and start believing in lewd old men who'd buy you out," she retorted, but didn't decline his arm around her waist.

"Am I lewd?"

"Are you rich?"

"I might be, some day - at least enough to get you out of here," He said.

"What if you end up dead before that? You dragons have a short life anyway."

"Touche," he replied.

"That's exactly how I feel," she said, woefully.

"I was just being nice."

"Nothing is more cruel than making a girl dream of better times when she'll never see them," she said, turning towards him - her eyes defiant.

"What if I promise?" Jae-ha asked.

"What?"

"Even if I am dead, my mistress will make sure you're taken care of. All of you."

"If she ends up doing that, I'd marry a frog."

"How do you know I'll end up as a frog in my next life? Because I can jump?"

"I have a feeling considering how slimy you are," she replied, laughing for the first time since the evening.

"Ouch," Jae-ha said, acting as if he was clutching his heart. She wrestled out of his grasp, now that his hand didn't trap her.

"Time to sleep, woman," he told her, pulling her back into a tight hug.

"Leave, or else I'd get you reported for real someday - it is too dangerous here," she said, trying to break free of his hold.

"You really underestimate dragons," he told her, overpowering her. He brought her so close that their noses barely touched.

"You know what? Die for all I care, but not in my room. Now leave!" She screeched, kicking him.

"Alright, alright," he replied, admitting defeat, and got up. She sat up too.

Once he was done wearing his clothes, he looked at her again - her soft skin glistening in the moonlight. He wanted to step back, but he couldn't resist himself. He took her hand and pulled her up into a hug. She didn't resist, and she was someone that'd kick him in the balls if she didn't like what he was doing.

He took the chance and kissed her on the lips, and she didn't resist that either. After a few moments, right when she felt the bitter taste of tobacco on her lips, she fell out of the trance.

"How dare you!" She screeched, blushing hard. Another first for the evening.

"I am not a customer now, alright," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I will get you out of here, and I will die, and I will come back as a frog to marry you."

"I won't marry a frog," she retorted, arms crossed. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't.

"Too bad, I'd still come back," he shrugged.

"Then marry all the other girls you fool around with instead!"

"No, I will only marry you." He grinned.

"I'd crush you under my feet and run off with your froggy fortune!"

"I'd be glad to have my life ended by your feet, my lady," he said, sliding the door open. She peeped outside to see if anyone was around, and then said.

"Anya."

"Huh?" He turned.

"That's my name, if you ever need to find me," she said. "Even after I leave this place."

"That's such a pretty name. Can I call you An-chan after we get married?" He answered, unwilling to leave her alone. She looked so lovely when she was flustered.

"Keep on dreaming!" She snarled, irritated. "Now leave, shooo!" She pushed him out of the door.

"See you soon, Anya," he drawled, lingering a bit longer on the last word.

"See you never!" She exclaimed, slamming the door close. It took her several minutes to calm her herself down. She was in no mood to keep the charade up any longer tonight, so she sprawled back on the mattress.

Jae-ha smiled to himself when he felt the hairpin poking through his pocket as he walked to their base camp. She really wouldn't believe him if he said he couldn't get himself to sleep with anyone else after he met her, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried editing it, but didn't get time - so I just put up the first draft instead. I have a sequel in mind to give them a conclusion, so if you want it, leave a comment.


End file.
